Ő számomra az Élet
by timko77
Summary: Alfred küszködik az érzéseivel, nem tudja, hogy legyen egy kőkemény Hero vagy hagyja magát átadni a szíve hangjának. Vajon mi lesz ebből?


A világ sohasem értett meg. Mindenki egy túlméretezett kölyöknek tartott, akit nem érdekel más, mint a hamburger, cola, fagyi és a videojátékok. Pedig ez egyáltalán nem így volt.

Én is úgy örültem, ha süt a Nap, mint mindenki más.

Én is bágyadt fejjel néztem ki az ablakon, ha az eső hatalmas cseppekben zúdult a földre.

Engem is elöntött a vidámság, ha egy rég nem látott baráttal találkoztam véletlenül az utcán.

Engem is felemészt a düh, ha nem hallgatják meg a mondanivalómat.

Én is szenvedek, ha szerelemről van szó...

... igen, még én is, az Amerikai Egyesült Államok is képes érzelmeket táplálni valaki iránt, ám én közel sem tudom olyan nyíltan felvállalni szerelmemet, mint mások. Először is, mert én egy hős vagyok! A világot meg kell mentenem a gonosztól, vigyáznom kell minden ártatlan lélekre, és ha a szerelem elvonja a figyelmemet, az olyan lenne, mintha cserbe hagynám őket. Tudom, hogy ez abszurd, de a lelkiismeretemen ez akkor is száradna. A második pedig, hogy akit szeretek, aki iránt szinte megőrülök, az... az egy férfi.

Szégyelltem magam, szörnyen szégyelltem magam. Nem mertem senkinek erről mesélni. A józan eszem és a szívem folyamatosan háborúztak egymással, én pedig nem tudtam, hogy kire hallgassak. De végül a büszkeségemet hátrébb hagyva, úgy döntöttem, hogy legalább egy bizalmas emberrel megosztom lelkivilágomat, ő pedig nem volt más, mint a felkelő nap országa, Japán. Hihetetlen nyugodtsággal hallgatta végig gondolataim árvízét és a szeme meg sem rezzent, amikor végre elárultam, hogy ki miatt van ez az egész.

- Nem tartasz undorítónak?

- Egyáltalán nem. A szerelem természetes dolog, és még a hozzá tartozó kételyek is. Ne hidd, hogy te vagy az egyedüli, aki a saját neme iránt vonzódik.

- Ez most komoly?

- Persze. Mindig is voltak ilyen "különcök", csak régebb ezt nem vállalták fel, és csak titokban tudták kapcsolatukat fenntartani. Ma valamivel ez kezd oldódni, az emberek nyíltabbak és meglátják a másikban rejlő szépséget, nemétől, korától függetlenül.

- Hát ez... ez igazán megnyugtató. Jó tudni, hogy nemcsak én érzem úgy, hogy megőrültem. És mit tanácsolsz, most mit tegyek?

- Természetesen az nem lenne a legjobb megoldás, ha most elé állsz és felvázolod neki mély érzéseidet. Jelen helyzetben sajnos inkább a lassú megoldás a célszerű. Próbálj komolyabb lenni előtte, hogy ne kezeljen úgy, mint egy gyereket és utána ugyanazokat az apró gesztusokat próbáld megtenni, mint egy normális, heteroszexuális kapcsolatban. Az érzelmek mindig változatlanok, csak a résztvevői különbőznek.

- Értem. Köszönöm, hogy meghallgattál Japán, most már valamennyire megkönnyebbültem.

- Én örülök, hogy segítettem. Sose feledd, nem vagy egyedül. Mindenki saját maga dönti el, hogy megéri várni az illetőért vagy hagyni az érzelmeket elszállni. Sok sikert, Amerika!

Sosem tudnám eléggé meghálálni Japánt a kedvességéért. Mindig higgadt volt minden szituációban, mindig mindenre volt egy jó tanácsa és a belőle áradó pozitív energiák szinte átformálták az ember gondolkodását. Abban is igaza volt, hogy ezt nem lehet egyik napról a másikra elmondani. Ez nem egy olyan dolog. Valahogy, talán még én sem tudom hogyan, de az eszem győzött, és az érzelmeimet hatalmas teher alá sújtottam, hogy azok a fájdalomtól elpusztuljanak. Sírt a szívem, a kínzással egyenlő állapotban mérhetetlenül sírt. Én csak mélyen lélegeztem, meghallgattam szívem zokogását, mivel más nem hallgatta meg, majd továbbhaladtam. A világ hőse voltam, de ki lesz az én szívem hőse?

Keveset jártam Európában az utóbbi háromnegyed évben és akkor is villámlátogatás volt az egész. Angliával szinte két szót nem váltottunk, alig néztem rá, nem kerestem a társaságát. Ez fordítva is így történt. Egy ideig még örültem is, hogy így alakult, de aztán egyre inkább elszabadult a pokol a fejemben. Ha két szabad percem is volt, és Angliával tudtam volna tárgyalni, az idegeskedéstől még hülyébb voltam, mint eddig. Ahelyett, hogy apránként feltárjam érzéseimet, csak egy még nagyobb gonddá váltam a szemében. Ebből kifolyólag úgy döntöttem, hogy végképp feladom, visszatérek az eredeti felállásba és Angliára kizárólag barátként tekintek. Így mindenki boldog lesz (legalábbis ezzel etettem a fejemet). Majdnem sikerült teljesen hátrahagynom plátói szerelmemet, amikor egyszer Angliával telefonon beszéltem.

- Hogyhogy felhívtál, és nem munkáról van szó?

- Erre ömlik az eső, szóval még a kocsmáig sem úszom meg szárazon. Francis csajozik, mint mindig, Kiku egy újabb kütyüt fejleszt, a többiekhez meg nincs kedvem, így maradtál te utolsó lehetőségként. Nem mintha nem lenne jobb elfoglaltságom, vagy ilyesmi!

- Aha, vagy úgy. És ha van jobb dolgod, akkor miért velem fecséreled az idődet?

- Öhhh, hát igazából... - hangjából érződött, hogy zavarban van - ... hiányzol! Miért nem foglalkozol velem az utóbbi időben? Alig jártál Európában egy-két napot és utána repültél is haza. Még egy teát sem ittunk meg! Ennyire utálsz engem?

- Hogy tessék? ... Anglia, nem értelek. Mióta zavar ez téged? Azt hittem, hogy te nem szereted a jelenlétemet...

- Te akkora egy idióta vagy! Én...

- ... mi én?

- Semmi...

Mélyen hallgattunk. Egyikünk sem tudott megszólalni. Ilyen sem volt soha. Te hülye Anglia, miért kellett neked ezt fölhoznod? Csak egy hangyányi kellett volna, hogy elfelejtselek, erre most naiv reményekkel áldasz meg! Miért kínozol ennyire?! Akkor viszont eszembe jutott valami, ami elterelte a gondolataimat.

- Az eső, az a baj, ugye?

- Tessék?

- Eszedbe jutott az a nap, amikor az időjárás is sírt. Amikor elszakadtam tőled, mint öcs, ezért vagy most ilyen, nincs igazam?

Erre a válaszomra nem számított, biztos vagyok benne, mert kicsit eltöprengett a rajta és csak a halk lélegzetvételét hallottam a vonal másik oldaláról.

- I..igen, igazad lehet. Nem tudom mi ütött belém. Ne haragudj, hogy zavartalak. Szervusz!

- Szia.

Kinyomtam a hívást. A telefont majdnem összemorzsoltam a markomban, a szívem a torkomban cikázott. Nem akartam elhinni, hogy ez történik velem.

Éjjel nem bírtam aludni, csak ezen a rövid híváson gondolkoztam. Hiányzom Arthurnak, ez hogy lehetséges? Azt hittem annak örül, hogy nagy ívben kerülőm a kontinensét, erre kiderül, hogy mégsem?

"Mindig is voltak ilyen "különcök", csak régebb ezt nem vállalták fel, és csak titokban tudták kapcsolatukat fenntartani. Ma valamivel ez kezd oldódni, az emberek nyíltabbak és meglátják a másikban rejlő szépséget, nemétől, korától függetlenül."

Japán szavai a fülemben csengtek. Vajon... nem, ez lehetetlen... ez egyszerűen képtelenség lenne, hogy Arthur...

xxx

- Ez nem lehet igaz, megint elkések!

Halálos iramban futottam végig a folyósokon keresztül, a kanyaroknál majdhogynem fékcsíkokat húztam végig cipőmmel. Már elképzeltem, ahogy Ludwig leordítja a fejemet, izgalmas látvány volt. Az embernek ilyenkor kedve támadna 180 fokot megfordulni. Az utolsó kanyarnál jártam, amikor egy tompa ütés szaladt végig testemen.

- Figyelj már oda, hogy merre... óh, Amerika?

A fickó, akinek véletlenül nekirohantam, nem volt más, mint Anglia. A karjában tartott papírok most szana-széjjel hevertek a földön. Kínosan éreztem most magam.

- Atya ég, ne haragudj Anglia! Várjál, hadd segítsek összeszedni a papírjaidat!

Nem is hagytam szóhoz jutni, a döbbenettől ő alig vett föl pár iratot, mire én a többit összegyűjtöttem és a kezébe nyomtam. Véletlenül ujjaim érintették az övét. Ez a puha és meleg érintés felért egy áramütéssel és azonnal elrántottam kezemet tőle. Elpirultam és gyorsan javasoltam, hogy igyekezzünk a konferenciaterembe. Benyitottam és a többiek már a helyükön vártak ránk.

- Késtettek! - hangzott el Ludwig erőteljes hangja.

- Elnézé...

- Csend legyen! Azonnal üljetek a helyetekre, 5 perces késésben vagyunk!

Meg sem mertem szisszenni, csak a székemhez igyekeztem. A két üres hely véletlenül egymás mellett volt, amitől hirtelen tettem hátra egy lépést. Csak ez hiányzott, kénytelen leszek Angliát a lehető legközelebbről kibírnom több órán keresztül! Csak azért ültem le pár másodperces tétovázás után, mert nem kívánták idegeim Ludwig újabb parancsolgatásait. A konferencia elkezdődött. Németország azonnal felvázolta a mai napra vonatkozó vitatémákat és percekkel később sikerült összetűzésbe keverednie Franciaországgal. Mindig nagy élvezettel néztem végig ezeket az óvodás csatározásokat, de most ez lett volna az utolsó, amire figyelnék. Öntudatlanul is, de folyton Arthur felé pillantottam, de amikor észleltem, hogy az felém fordul, azonnal elnéztem. Olyan szerencsétlen voltam. Idővel erőt vettem magamba és a szemébe néztem, szóváltás nem történt, csak az íriszeink kommunikáltak. A szőke hajú letépett a papír széléből egy kicsit és egy rövid szöveget írt rá, majd felém csúsztatta. Úgy tekintettem erre az apró cetlire, mint egy kivégző parancsra, bármit tartalmazhat. Felvettem az asztalról és remegő kezekkel kibontottam. Csak ennyi állt benne: "Beszélhetünk a konferencia után? Ha igen, az irodámban várlak." Tekintetemet újra a smaragdzöld szemekbe mélyesztettem, azok reménykedő csillogásban pompáztak. Bátortalanul bólintottam, hogy "igen", mire Arthur enyhén mosolygott, majd elpillantott. Félrenézett, hogy ne lássam az arcából áramló érzelmi hullámot: egyenlőtlenül vett lélegzetvétel, kipirult orca és tűzben égő szempár melyben talán egy örömkönny is felcsillant. De ezt sosem tudom meg.

A tárgyalás után elhúztam nemcsak a konferenciateremből, de még az egész épületből is. Levegőre volt szükségem, nagyon sokra. Hogy csillapítsam magam, elmentem a legközelebbi McDonald's-ba, az számomra mindenre gyógyír. Étvágyam mindig van hazai ízekre, de már csak dupla adagot bírtam megenni, a tripla vagy még annál is több adag helyett. A cola is nehezen akart elfogyni, percenként alig egy-két korty ment le a torkomon. Itt már tényleg nagy baj van! Istenem, Anglia, mit akarsz nekem mondani? Annyira félek! Ebéd után bementem a mosdóba, jéghideg vizet szabadítva az arcomra. A tükör előtt állva mozdulatlanul, kézfejemet megtámasztva a mosdókagyló mellett, hátamat pedig enyhén meghajlítva várakoztam, amíg a vízcseppek legördülnek arcomról. Jól esett ez a nem túl kellemes felfrissülés. A hátizsákomból előkapartam egy sötétzöld színű farmert, egy fehér atlétát és egy fekete melegítő dzsekit és átöltöztem. Sosem preferáltam az öltönyöket, és nem is fogom, soha.

Az égbolt vöröses-narancsos-sárgás színben tündökölt, a kisebb-nagyobb felhők pedig tovább díszítették az eget. Csodálatos látvány, a szépsége még engem is levesz a lábamról. Visszabaktattam eme hatalmas épületbe, ahol délelőtt még a konferencia volt. Nem mertem korábban visszatérni, arra vártam, hogy mindenki hazamenjen Anglián kívül. Túlságosan is fontosnak találtam ezt a beszélgetést, nem vágyok például Francis perverz beszólásaihoz. Arthur irodája a legfelső emeleten volt, az út odáig, még lifttel is, egy örökkévalóságig tartott. Még egyszer, utoljára, az ajtó előtt megálltam és átgondoltam mindent, megpróbáltam a legrosszabbra is felkészülni és arra hogyan reagáljak, illetve válaszoljak. Végül kopogtam az ajtón és benyitottam. A brit férfi az íróasztalánál ült és a számítógépén dolgozott. Tekintete felcsillant, amint engem meglátott.

- Amerika! Hát mégis eljöttél? Azt hittem...

- Persze, hogy eljöttem, hisz hős vagyok és egy hős mindig betartja a szavát!

- Hát, ez pompás. Gyere beljebb!

Arthur igyekezett a tökéletes gentleman formáját hozni: helyett kínált a kanapén, készített nekem teát, illedelmesen beszélt semleges dolgokról. Sikerült kialakítani a legbarátságosabb körülményeket.

- Szóval, miről is szerettél volna velem beszélni? - vágtam bele még nyugodtan.

- Igen, látom kicsit türelmetlen vagy - mondta somolyogva.

- Kicsit... - válaszoltam alig hallgatóan.

Mély levegőt vett, megitta az utolsó korty teáját majd felém fordult.

- Figyelj Amerika, én őszinte leszek veled. Ahogy a telefonban is mondtam, szörnyen fájt, hogy ilyen mértékben hanyagoltál engem. Egyre kevesebbet találkozunk, és az utóbbi időben ráadásul elég furcsán is viselkedsz. Mindegy, ez most lényegtelen. Szóval, amióta függetlenné váltál tőlem, egyre inkább azt érzem, hogy az énem egy része megszűnik. Mintha kitépték volna valamilyen létfontosságú szervemet és anélkül kell éljek a hátralévő életemben.

- Még mindig a háborúról van szó? Arthur, ez már hány száz éve volt?

- Nem éppen a háborúról beszélek, te idióta! Arról beszélek, hogy hiányzol! Nélküled olyan tehetetlennek érzem magam. Amikor kisgyerek voltál, a fiatalságod engem is visszalendített az életbe, és még a mai napig is, amíg melletted vagyok, fiatalabbnak és üdébbnek érzem magam. Na meg... boldogabbnak.

- Boldogabbnak…? Ne, Arthur, ne mondj ilyeneket… nem is tudod min mentem keresztül az elmúlt háromnegyed évben.

- Komolyan? Mi történt? – nézett rám félig kíváncsian, félig aggódva.

- Hát… - némultam el egy pillanatra – sokáig azt hittem, hogy meghibbantam, hogy elment az eszem vagy hasonló.

- Nos, erre lenne pár szavam – mondta ironikusan.

- Kösz!

- Hehe, ne haragudj. Kérlek, folytasd!

Egy percig még játszottam a sértődöttet, de most nem volt idő a gyerekeskedésnek.

- Szóval… már felnőttem, elég érett vagyok bármihez, hogy annak magaslatát megértsem, de még elég fiatal, hogy bármit kíváncsian kipróbáljak. Talán lehet, hogy részben ez is befolyásol. De, hogy visszatérjek a témához, mondtad, hogy szerinted elég furcsán viselkedek az utóbbi időben. Nos, ez a furcsa viselkedés mind emiatt van.

- De mi miatt?

- … szerelmes lettem…

- Óh, hát ez igaz lenne? Szóval emiatt nem voltál sokáig itt minálunk! Most már értem, igyekeztél visszatérni a barátnődhö-

- Ne raggattasd el magad ilyen gyorsan! – vágtam szavába

- Amerika…. miről beszélsz?

- Akit én szeretek, akiért még a poklot is megjárnám, akiért örök hűséget is ígérnék, az… az nem szeret viszont…

- Valóban? – kérdezte megértően.

- Legalábbis nem mutatja jelét, hogy engem szeretne.

- És mondtad már neki, hogy szereted?

- Most viccelsz? Azon szenvedtem ez idő alatt, hogy elfelejtsem!

- De ha szereted, de nem is akarod elmondani neki, akkor az miért jó neked?

- Mert ez tiltott szerelem lenne!

A sírás majdnem utolért. Összekulcsoltam a kezemet, a könyökömet a térdemre támasztottam és arcomat eltakartam a brit férfitől. Még most sem merem elmondani, talán jobb is lenne, ha nem. Nem akarom elképzelni, hogy mennyire ábrándulna ki, ha bevallom az igazságot. Arthur minden bizonnyal megsajnálhatott. A jobb karját a hátamra tette, a másik tenyerét pedig a bal vállamon pihentette.

- Ennyire elérhetetlen ez a lány? Nem szeretnéd, hogy segítsek? Hátha együtt találunk rá megoldást!

- Nem, nem kell, köszönöm…

- De megérdemled! Ha valaki ennyire bánatos a másik hiánya áltál, az tényleg minden bizony-

- Mondom, hogy nem kell!

- Jól van. Ne haragudj….

Remegtem. Még mindig itt állt előttem a lehetőség, de gyáva voltam. A testemen kezének lágy érintse oly szükséges volt, mint a virágoknak a napfény. Nélkülözhetetlen. Legalább azt kívántam, hogy ez a békés pillanat tartson még egy ideig, csak még egy kicsit.

- … tudod, nem csak te vagy az egyetlen, aki szenved a szerelem miatt. Én is hasonló helyzetben vagyok.

- Tényleg? – kaptam fel enyhén fejemet.

- Persze...

- És?

- … félek, hogy kiábrándulna. Félek, ha elmondom neki érzéseimet, örökre megvetne, és soha többé nem akarna majd látni.

- Hát ez.. ez igazán meglepett. Nem gondoltam volna ezt rólad…

- Mit? Hogy nekem is nehezemre esik szerelmet vallani?

- Igen. Hisz te egy gentleman vagy.

- Ez két különböző dolog!

Egy kicsit eltávolodott tőlem. Az arcán feltűnt egy halovány vöröses szín, mellkasában erősebben lüktetett szíve, öklét összeszorította.

„Ki lehet az, akiért te is ennyire szenvedsz? Nem akarom, hogy a közeledben legyen! Ne… nem akarom!"

- Amerika, mit érzel, amikor a közeledben vagyok?

- Tessék?

- Mit érzel,…. amikor melletted vagyok? – kérdezte pírral az arcán.

- Erre most muszáj válaszolnom? – a zavartól kicsit félrenéztem a smaragdzöld szempártól.

- Igen. Nagyon fontos lenne a számomra. – kezét az arcomra tette és visszafordította, hogy tekintetünk találkozzon.

„Tényleg lehetséges lenne? Megvan rá az esély, hogy véletlenül ő… hogy ő engem…?"

- Én ezt nem bírom!

- Alfred…?

- Én nem egy lányt szeretek!…

Arthur lélegzete egy pillanatra megállt. Még a kanapéról is fölállt, így nézett le rám. Kínos csönd telepedett le mireánk. Most már bármi megtörténhet…

- Komolyan? – kérdezte meglepően megkönnyebbülve.

- I…igen… Nem is… gúnyolsz ki, vagy…

- Nem – mondta békés hangon – Mert én is… egy fiatalember iránt táplálok gyengéd érzelmeket…

- Ez… ez lehetetlen.

- Nem, nem az. Ez a puszta igazság.

- És… ki lenne a szerencsés illető?

- Hát – kezdett bele kicsit játékos hangon és elém állt, kezét a vállamra tette – konferenciákon, gyűléseken mindig látom. Fiatal, magas-

- Oroszország?

- Nem, dehogy! Hadd fejezzem be! Szóval, fiatal, magas, jóképű, szőkés haja van, gyönyörű kék szemekkel rendelkezik, szemüveget visel.

- Németország?

- Nem, nem Németország! Ne légy már ennyire hülye! Ő csak ritkán visel szemüveget, hogy okosabbnak tűnjön, de tudjuk, hogy ez nem segít.

- Hát ha nem ő, akkor… várjál, mintha hasonlítana rám ez a fickó!

- Nem mondod…

Lágy hangja kellemes dallam volt a fülemnek. Karjával átölelte a nyakamat és fejemet, majd közel hajolt hozzám. Szemében még általam soha nem tapasztalt csillogás, szikrázás derült fel. Ezt az Angliát még soha nem láttam. De csak most tudatosult bennem, hogy konkrétan most vallott szerelmet nekem! Majdnem sírni kezdtem az örömtől, de csak majdnem.

- Anglia… honnan tudod, hogy én nem mást szeretek? – kérdeztem viccesen.

- Hogy az a…!

Már készült lekeverni nekem egy jókora pofont és megátkozni, ám hirtelen egy hatalmas mennydörgés támadt fel. A brit férfi félelmében az ölembe menekült és szorosan átölelte a hátamat. Ő a dörgéstől, én tőle rémültem meg. Egy újabb „hullám" következett és Arthur szinte kinyomta a szuszt belőlem.

- Semmi baj, ne félj! – próbáltam megnyugtatni.

- Bocsi, ne haragudj…

- Nem haragszom. Nem tudtam, hogy félsz a viharoktól… hisz amikor kicsi voltam, én bújtam melléd…

- Ha a felnőtt meg van rémülve, akkor a gyerek szerinted meg tud nyugodni?

„Ezek szerint régebben… erőt vett magán, hogy leplezze félelmét, hogy nekem jó legyen? Egek, Anglia, még ezt is megtetted értem? El sem merem képzelni, hogy ez mekkora bátorságot igényelhetett a számára, ha most ennyire szorít magához."

- Semmi baj, itt vagyok most… minden rendben lesz.

A brit a combomon ült, fejem a mellkasához volt préselődve, hallottam annak felgyorsult szívdobogását. Karjaim börtönébe zártam, közben tovább szóltam hozzá nyugtató szavakkal. Végül kitört a vihar és hatalmas tömegben zúdult a földre az esővíz. Hangos zenebonát csapott fel, de még így is, Arthur lélegzetvételeit közel a fülemnél hallottam.

Most kezdtem el érezni, hogy milyen közel kerültünk egymáshoz. Hány álmatlan éjszakám volt emiatt, mennyi naiv reményt fűztem egy effajta pillanathoz, azt hittem, hogy ez lehetetlen, hogy az álmok és a mesék csak a képzeletben valósulnak meg. Tévedtem, egyes álmok mégis csak megtörténhetnek!

Arra lettem figyelmes, hogy Anglia finoman ujjbegyeivel a fejbőrömet simogatja, már nem volt olyan rémült, mint korábban. A másik tenyerével lágyan végigjárta arcomat és homlokát az enyémhez érintette. Viszonozni akartam ezeket a kedves gesztusokat és lassan, óvatosan a hátát végigjártam kezeimmel.

- Szeretlek Anglia! – hangzott el eme bűvös mondat a részemről.

A gentleman elérzékenyült vallomásomon és felbecsülhetetlen boldogság húzódott meg arcán.

- Én is szeretlek téged! Én egyetlen Amerikám.

Mosolyogtam erre a kijelentésére, de jól esett. Smaragdzöld szemei lángokban égett, de most nem a dühtől, hanem a vágytól. Elbűvölt ez a tekintet, szinte megrészegített. Másodpercekkel később ajkának gyengéd érintését éreztem a sajátomon. Apró csókot lehelt a felső, majd alsó ajkamra, utána csókunkat elmélyítve, nyelvünk egyenletes táncra perdült. Egyszerre volt játékos, izgalmas és érzéki, egyszerűen fantasztikus érzés. Arthur enyhén megbillentette fejét, hogy nyelvünket még intenzívebben használhassuk és ezáltal még hevesebben csókolhassuk egymást. Közben nem feledkezett meg, hogy cirógassa a nyakamat vékony ujjaival. A nyelvcsata végeztével még nem akartam, hogy teljesen véget érjen az amúgy már eddig is csodálatos pillanat. Óvatosan megfogtam a gentleman arcát és ajkammal megsimogattam az ő ajkait, hasonló mozdulatokkal és érzésekkel megajándékozva, mint ő az imént. Ajkának bal sarkától haladva a jobb sarkáig, odafigyelve minden milliméterre, szépen végigcsókoltam, majd egy hosszabb puszit nyomtam teljes ajkára. Amikor ezután néztem azokba a gyönyörűséges szemekbe, már minden fájdalom, kétség, félelem elillant, csak a szerelemtől feléledt bujaság maradt.

- Ez elképesztően jó volt… - szólaltam meg nagy nehezen.

- Igen, az volt. Nagyszerűen csináltad.

Az, hogy megdicsért Anglia, megnevezhetetlen megkönnyebbülést és büszkeséget hozott lelkemben, mert én közel sem voltam olyan tapasztalt ilyen téren, mint ő. Elkapott egy furcsa remegés és először megijedtem, hogy mi ez? Az angol férfi is érezte remegésemet és szorosan magához ölelt.

- Alfie, jól vagy? – kérdezte aggódva

- Igen…persze, mindjárt elmúlik… csak az izgalomtól van… tudod, nekem nem igazán volt szerencsém ilyen szívmelengető pillanathoz.

- Szeretnéd, hogy megálljak? – kérdezte lágy hangon.

- Nem, még ne, kérlek! – kértem vágyakozva – Csak még egy kicsit…

Nem kellett sokat várnom a következő csókig, ajkaink vágyakoztak egymás iránt. Kezeim elvándoroltak a brit combjára, végigcirógattam annak végtagjait, miközben nadrágjának anyaga nekem is kellemes érzést nyújtott. Arthur a tarkóm környékén játszadozott, tincseimet finoman morzsolta. Egészen egyedien simogatott. Közben egy pillanatra sem szakítottunk meg ajkaink játékát. Fényforrásként csak az asztali lámpa állt rendelkezésre, a félhomály egészen romantikusnak bizonyult. Kint már koromfekete volt, az este és a borús égbolt miatt egyaránt. Már nem zavart minket a zuhogó eső, minden külső tényező fölöslegessé vált. Arthur lecsúsztatta vállamról a fekete színű dzsekimet, mialatt ujjaival kényeztette bőrömet. Az ajkaim után áttért a nyakam csókolgatására, amit igencsak izgalmasnak találtam. Pici, apró csókok, meglepően jó hatással voltak a testemre. Kezével a vállamtól a csípőmig, feltérképezte felsőtestemet. Meleg érzés futott át testemen és félig Arthur tekintetét fürkésztem, félig kezeinek munkáját. Égszínkék szemeimet figyelte és mintha a gondolataimat próbálta volna leolvasni róla. Megfogta az atlétám szegélyét, és gondosan felcsúsztatta a mellkasomig. Az egyre több fedetlen bőröm szinte mágnesként hívogatta kedvesem puha kezét. Segítettem neki és levettem magamról teljesen a felsőmet. Végigmérte félmeztelen testemet, és ügyelt, hogy minden izmomat megérintse. Szerintem még ő sem gondolta, hogy ennyi gyorskaja ellenére is ilyen sportos testet birtoklok. Ujjait a mellkasomra irányította és kisebb-nagyobb köröket rajzolt rá, majd a köröket leszűkítette mellbimbóim köré. Apró sóhajok hagyták el ajkaimat. Újabb csókba forrtak össze ajkaink, ezekért a mennyei csókokért megérte ennyit várni. A nyakkendőjére helyeztem kezemet és igyekeztem kibontani azt. Mindig nehezen ment ennek megkötése és kibontása, az izgatottságtól ráadásul még enyhén remegett is a kezem. A brit segítségemre sietett és megértően pillantott rám ügyetlenségem miatt. Miután a nyakkendő a földre landolt, a nyakát kezdtem el kényeztetni, míg egyenként kibontottam ingének gombjait. Az ing egészen finoman omlott le az angol férfi karjairól. Mély levegőt vett és magához ölelt. Hallottuk, éreztük egymás szívdobogását, Arthur mélyet szívott a bőröm illatából. Az előző mozzanatomat folytatva, tovább csókolgattam annak szegycsontja környékén, végig minden bőrfelületen, míg kezemmel játékos mozdulatokat hajtottam végre kedvesem hátán. Ő karjait a vállamra helyezte és élvezte törődésemet. Ajkaim elértek a mellbimbójáig, melyre külön gondot fordítottam. Először a megszokott apró puszikkal árasztottam el, majd erotikusabb vonásokkal, egyfajta nyelvmasszázst hajtottam végre, melyek kéjekkel teli sóhajokat csalt elő Arthur ajkaiból.

- Ez az, kicsim... - súgta fülembe egy nyögés kíséretében.

Hangja bátorított a folytatásra, bár gondolatban meglepődtem, amikor "kicsim"-nek szólított. Bimbója megkeményedett, még egyszer körbecsókoltam jobb mellbimbója körül, és fokozatosan áttértem a bal felére. Ugyanezzel a kényeztető mozdulatokkal láttam el bal mellbimbóját is.

- Jól esett?

- Fantasztikus voltál.

Egymás hangját rajtunk kívül senki nem hallotta volna, olymértékben voltunk csendesek. Átöleltem Arthur hátát és hanyatt feküdtem a kanapén vele együtt. A szőke hajú fiú kényelmesen elhelyezkedett és fejét a mellkasomon pihentette. Az egyik karomat a hátán hagytam, a másikat pedig szőke tincseibe túrtam. Ő pedig kezét közvetlenül a szívemre helyezte és figyelmesen kísérte végig dobbanásait.

- Látod, érted dobog...

- Jaj, Alfie, ne csináld... - mondta zavartan, pírral az arcán.

- Hehe, aranyos vagy, amikor zavarban vagy.

- Hülye - mondta egész semlegesen

Egy kis ideig nem szóltunk egymáshoz, nem tudtunk mit mondani. Olyan csodálatos volt, pedig ha úgy nézzük, alig történt valami, mégis ez volt életem legszebb pillanata. Ezt a gondolatot meg is osztottam Arthurral.

- Igen, egyetértek. Ne haragudj ha ezt mondom, de örülök, hogy megálltunk. Szó se legyen arról, hogy nem szeretném veled... csak nem szeretném elkapkodni.

- Ne aggódj, semmi olyasmire nem akarlak kényszeríteni, ami neked nem jó, vagy nem okoz örömöt. Egyébként, most én inkább gyengédségre vágytam, amit szerencsésen megkaptam most tőled, szóval boldog vagyok.

- Én is, nagyon is!

- Ennek örülök. És most mi lesz?

- Mármint hogy érted?

- Hát te meg én... együtt, mint egy pár...

- Szeretnéd?

- Szerinted végig csináltam volna mindezt, ha nem?

- Igaz... de, nem leszel mindig itt mellettem...

- Majd csak kibírjuk, nem? Eddig is remekül fenntartottuk kapcsolatunkat, ez már csak ráadás lenne.

- Igazad lehet.

- Minden rendben lesz, megígérem! Videojátékozás helyett repülőre pattanok és érted jövők, becsületszavamra, hogy több időt fogok rád szakítani.

- Megígéred?

- Igen!

- Akkor jó, remek lenne. De ugye nem szándékozod ezt elmondani bárkinek is?

- Persze hogy nem! Ez kizárólag a mi titkunk marad.

- Na azért! Nem hiányoznak annak az irritáló csigazabálónak a beszólásai...

- Nekem sem indítja be a fantáziámat a dolog - vigyorogtam gyerekesen

- Na és ez?

Felém hajolt és lágy csókkal szórakoztatott. Kíváncsi lennék, meddig bírnám csókjait ízlelgetni megszakítás nélkül...

Tudtam, hogy neki sokkal nehezebb a távollét elviselése, mint nekem. Azt is tudtam, hogy nem lesz könnyű, főleg az elején, de mindemellett azt is tudtam, sőt, biztos voltam benne, hogy Érte a világ megszűnéséig is érdemes várni. Mert Ő egy különleges ember a számomra, valaki, aki meglátja bennem az erőt és bíztat utamon, miközben mosolyt csal arcomra. Valaki, aki több mint barátom, testvérem, kedvesem. Ő számomra az Élet.


End file.
